Soulless Fleet
by karislight
Summary: An evil spirit named Jenny has escaped her execution and was transported to the year 2006. It's up to the tamers to stop her from destroying the digitail world! (Jurato, Ryuki, Sukazu) Chapter three is finally up! please R&R!!
1. A New Enemy Has Risen

Soulless Fleet

What happens when a Digital criminal escapes and is set free to wreak havoc onto the digital world?

(A*N: There is some romance in here (Jurato, Ryuki, and a tad of Suazu (Suzy/Kazu And It's my story, so I'm making Suzy a tad older then she should be ^^)

This story takes place when the Tamer's are:

Henry, Jeri, Takato, Rika, Kenta, Kazu: 17

Ryo: 18

Suzy: 15

Chapter One: A new enemy has risen 

August 9th, 1912: Digital council: 3:30AM 

**"We Call Jenny, on a count of 114 shameless murders, to the council now."**

**Two big doors to the council room opened as a girl, who looked a whole lot like a human, walked into the council. You could hear her Metal foot cuffs clang to the floor, as she walked into the council room with her head down. When she stopped, she held her head up to look at the 4 Sauvergn digimon staring back at her. Her eye's narrowed in anger as she looked at them.**

**"Well, we meet again, Jenny. Have you anything to say to the council before you are eliminated?"**

**"Yes, Azulongmon, I do!" She said. "Whatever you do to me, I will keep coming back, you can guarantee it!"**

**"I Highly doubt it!" Azulongmon boomed, making everyone in the council room quiet. "You have done some reckless things in the past, Jenny, you aren't going to hurt anymore digimon for your own pleasure anymore!"**

**"Pleasure? Who said anything about pleasure? It's revenge, revenge on this stupid world for making me who I am! No pleasure is involved, hatred, and revenge is, Azulongmon! Not pleasure."**

**"Revenge, pleasure, you still killed innocent digimon! 114 of them! For that, you shall be executed!"**

**Jenny now put on an evil look on her face. "Ok, Azulongmon, I deserve to be executed. May I say one thing though?"**

**"You may." He said, now losing his patience.**

**Jenny then turned to the rest of the council. "I would just like to say that I realized what I did, and I am ashamed. But there's one thing I'm not ashamed of. This!"**

**With one wave of a hand, Jenny sent dust towards the council, making them fall sleep.**

**"YOU!!!! GET HER AND KILL HER FOR HER CRIMES!!!"**

**About 5 Angemon surrounded her, making sure she wouldn't go anywhere. "HAND OF FATE!!!"**

**Jenny made a shield as the attacks bounced off her and then hit them, as they were all deleted.**

**"Oh, oops, my bad!!" She said, disappearing while her foot cuffs clanged to the floor. **

**"GET HER! SHE SHALL NOT ESCAPE THE PREMISES!!!"**

**"Oh, but I have, Azulongmon." Jenny said to herself, telliporting herself to the year 2006.**

August 9th, 2006: Shinjuku-Tokyo, Japan: 10:30AM

**"I beat you! Yes I win!"**

**Kazu looked over and looked at his opponent's cards, then back at his.**

**"But... No! You cheated!"**

**"Shut up, Kazu. I won, fare and square!" Suzy said, leaning back against a tree. **

**"But... I... No!"**

**"Ha! Kazu got beat by a girl!" Kenta chanted, making fun of him. Instantly, Rika, Jeri and Suzy gave him an evil Glare.**

**"Would you like to get beat by a girl?" Rika asked, showing Kenta her fist.**

**"No!" Kenta said, putting his hands up in defense.**

**Suzy laughed, but then her laughter stopped. She focused her eyes on a man coming toward them.**

**"Suzy, what's wrong?" Asked her brother, Henry, going over to her. **

**"Look!" She said, as she pointed to a Man walking towards them.**

**"Yamaki? What are you doing here?" Asked Takato, Puzzled.**

**"I recieved a message from the digital world, from Azulongmon.**

**"Azulongmon? What does he want?" Asked Ryo, finally speaking.**

**"Read it for yourself." Yamaki said, tossing him the communicator.**

**Ryo flipped it open and turned it on. The digidestined crowed around him as her turned it on.**

**"Hello digidestined! How are you doing?"**

**"Fine, Azulongmon, How about yourself?" Asked kenta, smiling.**

"Not so fine," He began. "About 94 years ago, there was someone by the name of Jenny. She wasn't a digimon, or a human. We didn't even know what she was. Some say she is a robot of some sort, or a spirit. She was brought fourth to the council on a count of 114 murders in the digital world.  She was sentenced to be executed on August 9th, 1912-"

"The same day as today!" Yelled Kazu.

"Ah hum. Excuse me?" Azulongmon boomed.

"Oh, sorry..." He said, hiding behind Ryo.

"Anyway, She escaped from us. Very very tricky girl she was. We thought that if she didn't show up, we might be able to live in peace and not be disrupted of her anymore. It seems that we were very wrong. She teleported herself to the year 2006. The current year you humans are living in now. We should of told you before, but we thought we could of handled this problem."

"So some evil chick is causing havoc now in 2006?" Ryo asked, very confused.

"Yes, and she is now currently in the digital world. Here is a picture of her before she disappeared." Azulongmon sent a picture of what Jenny looked like in the year 1912. She has very pale skin, with straight jet-black hair, and pale blue eyes. She had a scar in shape of a moon on her forehead. "We really need your help in catching her. We have prepared a ride for you. Go to Guilmon's old home, and you will find it there."

Soon then, Azulongmon's Transmission broke off. The tamers all hurried towards Guilmon's old hangout, and saw what Azulongmon meant.

"It's the Arc!" Takato screamed, running up to it.

"I thought it was destroyed!" Suzy yelled, also running up to it. 

"So did I, I guess not." Takato said, smiling at her.

"Well, what are we waiting for!?" Ryo said climbing into the arc. "Lets go!"

"Yeah, enough small talk!" Rika said. Ryo helped her into the arc, and one by one they got on.

"Well, baby, lets get going!" Takato said, putting his hand on the Arc controls.

"Yeah! I want to kick this girl's butt!" Kazu yelled.

Rika rolled your eyes. "It's not proper for a man to hit a lady you twit... but it is for a lady to hit a guy!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Rika, really I am... but how is it proper to hit a guy?"

"Because, you don't have to think twice about doing it!" Rika said, swinging her fist.

"You two knock it off!" Henry said, getting in the Middle. Too late, Rika accidentally punched Henry right in the face.

"Oh my God Henry I am so sorry!!" Rika said, with her hands over her mouth. 

"Are you OK Henry?" Suzy asked, putting a hand on his back and on his arm for support.

"HENRY DUDE!!!! YOU ARE MY SAVIOR!!! MY HERO!!! THANKS MAN!!"

"Kazu, shut up for once!" Rika yelled.

"NO!"

"YES!"

"HEY!!!! WHY DON'T YOU BOTH SHUT UP?" Henry yelled. Everyone turned towards Henry, in shock.  "Eh. He he...  did I say that?"

Kazu rolled his eyes. "Wow, Henry blew up at us. What's next? Rika passing out chocolate Chip cookies to us?"

Rika shoved Kazu and stood next to Ryo. "Do me a favor, Kazu, don't talk to me till we land in the digital world, OK?"

"Don't worry, I won't."

"Some old same old, eh Takato?" Ryo asked, winking at him.

"Yup, same old same old." He said with a smile.

Jenny's Castle: 12:30PM

Jenny yawned and mixed some more potions.

"They're out to destroy me! I know it! Unless I come up with a potion to destroy them! Ha! Genius! I need a cover up though." Jenny took a sip of her water and thought about it. Her head then turned towards her water bottle. "Water... I will use it as water! That will surely get those Tamers out of my hair, and I will be the queen, the real queen of the digital world!!!"

Jenny went over to her potion table. She had a bottle of frozen water, and melted some of the water. "I need the ice to keep it cool." She said. "Or else the tamers won't drink it. My glory will begin now!" She said, pouring the liquid into the water bottle. "And Azulongmon will bow down to me!" She yelled, holding the bottle into the air. "I will need a Disguise, though. DRAGONMON!!! COME IN HERE!!!"

A little red dragon came into the room. His belly was white and he had black wings with gray crosses on them.  He had red, blue, green, and yellow whiskers and had a patch on his left eye.

"Yes?" He asked, looking at her.

" I need a disguise so they don't know who I am." She said to her digimon.

Dragonmon went over to a computer and tried to put a person together. 

"Here we go, Jenny. You can have a really dark skin tone, short brown hair, and have the name Lauren."

"Hum... All right. Transform me!" She said, stepping into a tube. Dragonmon switched a few switches, turned the power on high, and pressed the transform button. Steam covered the tube, as he saw the tube shake. When it was finally done, Dragonmon opened the tube doors. Jenny came back out, but totally transformed.  She had short brown hair, and a dark completion. She had Honey colored eyes, but her scar was still there. She had a green string tang-top on and Kaki Capri's.  She had brown sandals on and had a blue ankle bracelet.   

"My scar is still there. I will have to cover it with my bangs. Whoa! I love my new voice!" She squealed. She rearranged her bangs and went to the window.

"This is it, Dragonmon. The day when the digital world will fall into my hands." She said, with an evil laugh on the side ;).

~!@#$%^&*()

There's the first chapter!!! Yay! Oh, BTW, I made a pic of Jenny!!!! http://www.geocities.com/karislight/2.jpg  Scary, huh? Oh, and the red stuff on her dress, isn't part of it ^_^ I know, eeewww!!! Well she did murder all those digimon! I'll make another pic of her with her new look later, please R&R!!!! Oh, BTW, more romance in the other chapters, ok? OK!!! LOL!!! I hope you liked it BTW... yawns I think I need to go to bed... Well, I'll start on the next chapter soon!!!

 ****


	2. In the Digital World Again

Soulless Fleet

(A*N: OK, not many people reviewed my story, so if you want me to go on, then I might if more people Review. A little summery: Takato and the other's return to the digital world after so many years, and Jenny AKA Lauren and dragonmon are ready to plan the tamers downfall. R&R)

Chapter 2: In The Digital World again

**Takato opened the door of the Arc, and peaked out. "Hey you guys, I think were here."**

**"Finally! My legs were cramping up." Kenta groaned, jumping out of the arc.**

**"Mine were too," Jeri said, jumping out as well. One by one the Tamer's got out of the Arc. Takato took out his Binoculars and looked around.**

**"See anything guys?" Takato asked, still scanning the Area.**

**"Nothing." Rika said, also scanning the area.**

**"Well, nothing not including sand, sand, and more sand." Ryo said, smirking.**

**"You are so annoying, you know that?" Rika said, turning towards him.**

**"I'm annoying? Excuse me? I don't think so." Ryo said with a grin.**

**"What's up with that stupid grin, anyway? It's extremely annoying and extremely stupid!"**

**"Whoa, sorry wildcat." Ryo said, playfully putting hid hands up in defense. "I didn't mean to make you tick your highness."**

**Rika growled and punched Ryo in the stomach. Ryo gave a "What did I do?" expression and moved over by Henry. "She has some issue's to work out."**

**"I know," Henry said in agreement. **

**Takato looked towards the others. "We should look around some more. If were lucky, we might run into our digimon!"**

**"It would be nice to see the other digimon." Henry said, smiling.   **

**"Yeah, it would be." Jeri said, smiling back. She looked over at Takato. "OK, Takato, led the way.**

**Takato blushed and looked at Jeri. "OK, but, I, eh... don't really know where we are, exactly..."**

**"Well, this kind of looks like the place we were when we first got here." Said Henry, making sure he was correct. **

**"Hey yeah! That's were Kenta took wasteful pictures of us!" Kazu said, laughing.**

**"Hey! They weren't wasteful!"**

**"Dude, the pictures didn't come out, remember? Your camera was Kentucky Fried Chicken."**

**Kenta sighed. "That wasn't funny. So now what, Takato?" **

**"I don't know." Takato then turned his attention to the sky.**

**Everyone else did the same, and found a bird-like digimon flying around them. **

**"What is that thing?" Suzy asked, looking at it intently. The bird then went lower and lower.**

**"Ah, guys, maybe we should duck!" Ryo said, knocking himself and Rika down to the ground.**

**"Everyone else tried to get down while the bird flew above them. Henry looked up. "Is everyone OK?" He asked making sure nobody broke anything.**

**"I Am." Rika said, getting up."**

**"Eh, guys, where's Suzy?" asked Ryo, looking around.**

**Henry's eyes widened. "OH NO!!! SUZY!"**

**"Help you guys!!!" Suzy said, trying to pry herself from the digimon's grasp.**

**"Here comes the bird again!" Shouted Jeri. Everyone scattered, except Kazu. **

**"I got you Suzy!" he yelled, grabbing onto her stomach. Kazu then held on, as his feet were like Ski's, skidding onto the dirt.**

**"Oh great, this keeps on getting better and better doesn't it?" Asked Takato, as a sweat drop slid down his face.**

**The bird digimon then flew back up, and Kazu was about to throw up. "Oh god... please let me live... I'll love you forever if you do!"**

**"Look Kazu, we won't get through this if your acting like a baby the whole time!" Suzy said, still trying to pry herself from the bird.**

**"I guess so, Suzy. You know, this is quite romantic, don't you think? Me, you, alone up here?"**

**Suzy kicked Kazu in the chest. "FOCUS!!!" She yelled.**

**"DESALATION CLAW!" Kazu saw a flash of gray as the bird busted into little particles. Suzy and Kazu then started to plummet downward. Cyberdramon caught Kazu, but missed Suzy.**

**Kazu reached down and caught her hand just in time. "Gotcha!" He said, smiling.**

**Suzy smiled back as they were lowered to the ground. **

**~! @#$%^&*()_+**

**Jenny (AKA Lauren) took her digivice out.  **

**"They should be here soon! I can't pick up their signal's though!" She said, aggravated.**

**"They have to be here! That no good digimon Azulongmon sent them here remember?" Dragonmon said, hopping up on her shoulder.**

**"Revenge will be so sweet, dragonmon. Make Azulongmon pay for my execution."**

**"Well, Jenny..."**

**"No calling me Jenny! Call me Lauren from now on! I don't want those Tamers and the digimon to know who I am!"**

**"Oh, sorry. _Lauren,_ you weren't really executed." Dragonmon said, correcting himself.**

**"But I would have been. If it weren't for my whit and tactful thinking, I would of been dead by now!"**

**"Yes, Lauren, you would have been."**

**~! @#$%^&*()_+**

**"SUZY! THANK GOD YOUR ALRIGHT!"**

**Henry went up to Suzy and gave her a big hug.**

**"We all though you were going to be mince meat!" said Jeri, giving her a hug also.**

**"I would have been, if Kazu didn't safe me." Suzy said.**

**"Well, Cyberdramon saved the both of us, so he's the real hero."**

**"It's so good to see you again buddy!" Ryo said, patting his digimon.**

**Rika pushed Ryo aside. "Hey cyberdramon. Have you seen the other digimon?"**

**Cyberdramon nodded his head. "I'll show you were they are." He said. **

**Ryo got off the ground and climbed on Cyberdramon. "Come on, guys, Cyberdramon will give us a lift."**

**The tamers got on, and Cyberdramon flew them towards where the other digimon were.**

**"It will be so cool to see Guilmon again!" Takato said, waiting to see his digital partner again.**

**"I thought that I was old enough to forget about digimon, but now that I'm going to see renamon again, it doesn't even matter anymore. " Rika said, leaning back and resting on Cyberdramon's back.**

**"Yeah, I'm hoping terriermon remembers me." Henry said, looking down.**

**"We will. So will lopmon!" Suzy said, thinking of her digimon.**

**"Were here!" Cyberdramon said, dedigivolving.**

**The tamers Jumped off, and monodramon jumped on Ryo, causing him to fall over.**

**"Oh Ryo! It's extremely good to see you! I'll get the other's!"**

**Rika helped Ryo up as monodramon went to the cave entrance. **

**"HEY YOU GUYS!!!!! GET OUT HERE!!!"**

**"MOMENTAI, MONODRAMON!!!! GEESH! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO YELL?????"**

**"Eh, Henry, he looks like the same old terriermon to me!" Takato said, laughing.**

**"What? HENRY!!!!!" The bunny digimon jumped up and hugged Henry. **

**"Terriermon!!! Your ears are still always getting in the way!" He said, laughing.**

**"Well what would you do if you had ear's the size of Dumbo's?" He said, hopping back on his shoulder.**

**"Suzy, is that you?" Lopmon asked, looking up at her partner. "You've grown."**

**"LOPMON!!!" Suzy yelled, hugging her digimon companion.**

**"Suzy you're chocking me!"**

**"Hey Guardramon! Have you been working out?"**

**"Marineangemon! I missed you so much!"**

**"HEY GUYS!" Calumon said, rushing over to Jeri and flying up onto her head. "Hi Jeri, how have you been!"**

**"Great Calumon!" Jeri said with a big smile. **

**"Takatomon? Is that you? You look a lot different."**

**Takato turned around and saw guilmon come out of the cave.**

**"GUILMON!!!" Takato ran over to towards guilmon and gave him a great big hug.  **

**"Takato, I missed you!" Guilmon said, as the both shared a pool of tears.**

**"Aye! What's all the crying about?" Impmon asked, coming out of the Cave.**

**"Hi, Impmon." Jeri said.**

**"Oh, hi, Jeri." **

**Jeri smiled, but then her smile turned into shock. Her face went pale, and her eye's went wide.**

**"L-L-LEOMON!!!!" Jeri ran over to leomon and hugged him  **

**"Hello, Jeri." Leomon said, hugging her back.**

**"Oh, leomon! I'm so sorry! I couldn't be a strong tamer like you. You died because of me! I'm so sorry!"**

**Leomon looked Jeri in the eye. "Jeri, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault; it was no one's fault. Those were just bad times, and tough times. I am here and now, and that was in the past. Besides, you're a big girl now that was a long, long time ago. So please Jeri, leave that in the past."**

**Jeri nodded and wiped her tears away. "OK, leomon."**

**"Hello, Rika."**

**"Renamon? Hi, Renamon."**

**"You've grown since I last seen you." **

**Rika nodded and wiped her tears away. "You look different as well."**

**Renamon nodded, and Rika gave her a hug.**

**"It's so nice to see you again, Renamon!"**

**"Well, now that everyone's reunited, we should search for that Jenny girl." Ryo said.**

**"Yeah, we should." Rika agreed.**

**"OK, then, let's go and get her!" Takato said, leading them down into the forest.**

**~! @#$%^&*()_+**

**Jenny perked up, and heard her digivice go off.**

**"Their close by! Remember our plan, dragonmon. No calling me you know what!"**

**"I remember, Lauren."**

**Jenny smiled, and saw the tamers coming.**

**"So, how has everyone been?" Renamon asked.**

**"OK, besides the fact that we had no digimon and our hearts were broken for awhile." Ryo said.**

**"Yeah, you guys were like, our whole life!" Takato said, patting guilmon on the head.**

**"We missed you guys too, but Takato you kept your promise like you said you would! That's a true friend. Thanks!"**

**"Your welcome!" Takato said.**

**"Alright, Dragonmon. Let's get a head of the path, and casually walk up to them." Jenny checked herself in the mirror, and made sure her scar didn't show. She and dragonmon then went up away, and began to walk towards the tamers.**

**"Yeah, Takatomon, if it's one thing your good at, it's keeping promises."**

**"Thanks boy." Takato then stopped right in his tracks.**

**"What's wrong Takato?" Henry asked, also stopping.**

**"Someone's coming!" He said.**

**"Get ready you guys if it's you-know-who."**

**"Lauren" and dragonmon walked around the corner of the path and saw the Tamers and their digimon, ready to fight.**

**"Oh my," She said, halting.**

**"Oh, It's not Jenny you guys." Takato said. Everyone dropped his or her guard.**

**"Hi, My name is Lauren, and this is my digimon, Dragonmon. Are you looking for that girl Jenny as well?" She blinked.**

**"Yeah. She sounds like a lot of trouble. Were here to stop her from killing any more innocent digimon." Rika said.**

**"Wow. Can I help?" She asked, batting her eyes.**

**"Sure. The more help the merrier!" Henry said, smiling.**

**Jenny Smirked. Yes, were in.**

**~! @#$%^&*()_+**

That was the second chapter! Please Review if you want me to keep going! I really appreciate it!

 


	3. Soup Spills and Attitudes

Soulless Fleet 

Chapter 3: Soup spills and attitudes 

A*N: Well, I got a few more reviews, which I Thank you for... I hope to get more so I can continue with my story ^^

**~! @#$%^&*()_+**

**"This is so embarrassing! Why did I even apply for this job?"**

**A Gotsumon was walking along the forest, posing as a walking billboard that said:**

Come one, come all, to Digitamamon's digimon restaurant! We have soup, salad, pasta, and much more! Open from 8 to 10! 

**_Sorry, were closed on Sunday's._**

****

"That loser Digitamamon will pay for this... seriously!" He said. "And this outfit is itchy! I'm made of rock, not shell like that loon."

**He was walking along when he saw some humans walking with some digimon nearby.**

**"Humans? This ought to please that cheap skate!" He said, running towards them.**

**~! @#$%^&*()_+**

**"Henry... I'm hungry!"**

**Henry looked up at Terriermon. "You just hate a roll though!"**

**"Yeah, but we haven't eaten in day's! Besides, Guilmon ate most of them!" **

**Guilmon looked up and Terriermon. "Yeah, but I'm still hungry as well."**

**"Famished!" Lopmon said, holding her stomach.**

**"I could go for a byte to eat." Renamon said.**

**"OK, but we don't have any food. You guys ate all of it!" Takato said, looking in his bag for anything else. **

**"Where are we going to find any food?" Kazu asked, also holding his stomach.  **

**"HELLO DIGIMON AND HUMANS!!! LOOKING FOR SOMETHING TO EAT? THEN COME TO DIGITAMAMON'S RESTAURANT!!" **

**Gotsumon made Kazu and Kenta fall over, and the other's looked like they would do the same. "If a byte to eat is what you want, then a byte to eat is what you'll get! Fallow me!" Said the little digimon. The Tamer's fallowed him, and Jenny and Dragonmon fell behind a little, so the others couldn't hear them talk.  **

**"Lauren, may I ask what's taking so long to kill these pests?" Dragonmon whispered.**

**"Relax, Dragonmon," Jenny whispered back. "I'll get them... Patience my friend."**

**"I wonder what they're talking about." Takato said, looking back at Dragonmon and Lauren.**

**"Takato, no one likes a Nosey person!" Jeri said, wiggling his nose with her hand.**

**Suzy laughed, and did the same thing to Kazu, mimicking Jeri. Kazu held his nose, and Ryo, Rika, and Henry all rolled their eyes.**

**"Were here! Were here! Come on in, take a seat, and I'll be with you shortly!" Said gotsumon, leading them into Digitamamon's restaurant. **

**"Finally, food!" Terriermon yelled, hopping to a booth.**

**"I guess we'll take that one..." Henry said, as a sweat drop slid down his face.**

**Leomon, Jeri, Takato, and Guilmon took a booth; Suzy, Henry, Lopmon, Terriermon, Kazu and Guardramon took another one; and the rest took another.**

**"Yum, everything smells so good!" Jeri said, taking in the smell.**

**"Here's our menu's! I will be back in a flash!" Gotsumon said, sneaking into the kitchen.**

**"Hey you guys, doesn't this look like the restaurant in that one episode of digimon where Digitamamon made Matt and Joe work like dogs because they didn't have enough money?" Kenta asked, confused.**

**"Possibly. Besides, we have plenty of money, eh, right?" Takato asked.**

**"I have $5.00." Jeri said.**

**"I have some in my pocket..." Kazu said, pulling out about $5.00 as well.**

**"Well, we should have enough, unless they want digi dollars." Henry said.**

**"Don't sweat, I have plenty of Digi Dollars..." Ryo said, pulling out his billfold.**

**"Typical!" Rika said, rolling her eyes.**

**"Excuse me? What was that Miss Queen of the Apes?"**

**"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?" Rika Yelled at the top of her lungs.**

**"Sit down Rika, you're causing a scene..." Ryo smirked.**

**Rika clenched her fists and picked Ryo up by his shirt collar. "Take that back or you'll be having a knuckle sandwich!"**

**"OK Rika, you win!" Ryo said, putting his hands up in defense.**

**Rika through him back into the booth and sat down. She saw that everybody was staring at them.**

**"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS LOOKING AT!?" She screamed. **

**They all looked away and Kenta and Jenny looked at the table. The gotsumon took all of their orders, and came out shortly. "Here you go, here you go, and here you go. And finally, here you go." He was about to give Rika her soup when he accidentally slipped and the soup landed on Jenny's lap. She screeched, and everyone turned towards her.**

**"Ooo... this lunch is getting interesting." Terriermon said.**

**"I am so sorry Miss!!!! Please, please, let me get you a towel!" Gotsumon said.**

**Jenny's eyes began to twitch, and her teeth were grinding together, along with her fists clenched.**

**"Lauren, are you OK?" Kenta asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.**

**She looked at Kenta, and calmed down. She closed her eyes. "Yes Kenta, I'm alright," She then looked at the Gotsumon. "May I go back and wash off please?"**

**"Certainly, this way!" Gotsumon said, leading her into the kitchen.**

**"I hope she cools off. She looks as tough as Rika. That's all we need, is another Rika!" Kazu yelled. Suzy elbowed him in the stomach, and Henry closed his eyes and put his hand on his forehead.**

**"WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" Rika yelped, standing up.**

**"Now, now, Rika, we really don't need to make another scene do we?" Ryo asked, shoving her back down into her seat.**

**"No, we don't, Mr. Perfect..." Rika said, looking out the window.**

**"Ape." We whispered under his breath.**

**Rika punched him hard on the shoulder, while Kenta laughed.**

**~! @#$%^&*()_+**

**"I know there's a towel back here somewhere!" gotsumon said, searching for one. Jenny rolled her eyes, and grabbed the towel off the counter. "You mean this one?"**

**"Ah yes! That one. Look I am so sorry about all of this! Seriously! I am! It has never happened before, and it will never happen again!"  
  
**

**"Your right, it won't!" Jenny boomed.**

**The gotsumon looked around, confused, and saw the room went totally black. "HEY! What happened?"**

**"This is what you get for spilling soup on me!" Jenny boomed, showing her true self.**

**"Your not Lauren! You're that digimon murderer. Jenny!" Gotsumon gasped, dropping a plate of chicken.**

**"Duh! Now you shall die, you clumsy fool!" Jenny raised her hands into the air, and shouted, "PURPLE DRAGON!" **

**Soon a purple dragon went through the room in a brilliant flash of light, deleting the Gotsumon. The room then went back to normal, and Jenny changed back into her Disguise, Lauren. She fell over, on the ground, to make it look like she pushed herself down. Like she wasn't Jenny. The other Tamers rushed in and looked around the room. **

**"Where's Gotsumon?" Jeri asked.**

**"He got deleted by Jenny." She said, pretending to be sad.**

**"Oh no!" Suzy gasped, putting her hand over her mouth.**

**"Why didn't she delete you is what I'm wondering. I mean you were right there with Gotsumon!" Rika said, crossing her arms.**

**Jenny panicked a little, and then lowers here eyelids a little. "I guess I wasn't worth it." She said in a whisper almost.**

**Henry helped her up and looked around for any clues. "Well, she's gone now, whoever she was."**

**Jenny gave him a smirk. Oh, but dear, dear Henry, I am right behind you, and you and those pathetic mortals shall die tonight! **

**~! @#$%^&*()_+**

There shall be the first chapter! Please review, and then I will go on! ^^


End file.
